letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
BlueXephos
BlueXephos - stylized on Youtube as "YOGSCAST Lewis & Simon" is the main channel of the British organisation The Yogscast and it stars Lewis (Xephos) Brindley and Simon (Honeydew) Lane and they are very known for their Minecraft videos as well as Let's Plays of various games. BlueXephos was the first channel in the UK to reach 1 billion views. As of August 2012 it is the most viewed and most subscribed YouTube channel in the UK with over four million subscribers. ~~~~ As of March, 2015, the channel has 3 Billion views and 7.3 million subscribers, making it the 6th most-subscribed and 3rd most-viewed in the UK. The main content of the channel is Minecraft. The channel began in 2008 with World of Warcraft videos. In late 2010, they started to play Minecraft in a Let's Play style it became a huge success. As the series progressed, however, it evolved into a semi-improvised comedy drama called Shadow of Israphel. The Yogscast then expanded to produce video coverage of Minecraft updates, and shorter series consisting of Simon and Lewis playing through custom "challenge" and "adventure" maps designed by members of the Minecraft fan community. Other Yogscast members also make occasional appearances with Lewis and Simon on their channel. Other video games that have been featured on BlueXephos include 'Trine, ''Fallout: New Vegas, Magicka, Rift, Final Fantasy XIV, Portal 2, Fable III, The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, Condemned: Criminal Origins, Dead Island, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, RAGE, Guild Wars 2, Heroes of Newerth, ''Torchlight 2, Diablo III, and many others. The Yogscast belongs to the Polaris networks, a sub-network withing Maker Studios, owned by Disney. The Yogscast has their own sub-network within Polaris, consisting of 27 channels run by 27 people. The Yogscast also employs several behind-the-scenes people who don't have their own channels. Below is a list of the Yogscast's channels and the main people behind them (ordered by subscriber count as of March, 2015): * YOGSCAST Lewis&Simon (BlueXephos) ~ Lewis Brindley, Simon Lane * YOGSCAST Sjin ~ Paul Sykes * YOGSCAST Duncan ~ Duncan Jones * Sips ~ Chris Lovasz * YOGSCAST Hannah ~ Hannah Rutherford * YOGSCAST Martyn ~ Martyn Littlewood (aka: Inthelittlewood) * Hat Films ~ Ross Hornby, Alex Smith, Chris Trott * YOGSCAST Kim ~ Kim Richards * YOGSCAST Rythian ~ Joakim Hellstrand * YOGSCAST Nilesy ~ Liam Mackay * Bebopvox YOGSCAST ~ Keith Steinbach * YOGSCAST Strippin ~ Sam Thorne * YOGSCAST Zoey ~ Zoey Proasheck * YOGSCAST Panda ~ John Cochrane * FyreUK ~ Matt Needler, Phil Southam * Turps ~ Mark Turpin (CEO of the Yogscast) * DaveChaos ~ Dave Bagnall * YOGSCAST Ridgedog ~ Steven Goates * YOGSCAST Will ~ Will Strife * Pyrion Flax ~ Ted Forsyth * SoTotallyToby ~ Toby Cottrell * YOGSCAST Parv ~ Alex Parvis * Civilization ~ Various members, especially Lewis and Duncan * Team Double Dragon ~ Lewis and Sips * Yogscast Live ~ Various members - uploads of recorded livestreams * Conquest! ~ Various members, especially Martyn * YOGSCAST Zylus ~ Rick van Laanen Category:BlueXephosCategory:The Yogscast